Playing Hard To Get
by LexiaMitchell
Summary: Damon Salvatore, star of MFHS football team, rich, and definitely a lady killer. Elena Gilbert, good girl done bad since her parents death three months ago. Elena may put a cold front but Damon's on a mission to make her his own. Will the two be able to breakdown each other's walls and fight for each other, or just break each other's hearts and wallow away? Full of lemons and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book**.

_Summary: Damon Salvatore, star of MFHS football team, rich, and definitely a lady killer. Elena Gilbert, good girl done bad since her parents death three months ago. Elena may put a cold front but Damon's on a mission to make her his own. Will the two be able to breakdown each other's walls and fight for each other, or just break each other's hearts and wallow away? Full of lemons and smut, Delena based but also includes lots of Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, and others. _

Chapter 1: Noticed

**EPOV**

It's been three months. Three fucking months since my life turned to absolute hell. There are no words that will show how much I miss my mom and dad. I miss the chocolate chip Mickey Mouse pancakes my dad used to make every Sunday morning and the notes my mother would leave me just to let me know how important I am to her. My parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, died three months ago today as they were hit by a drunk driver after their weekly date night. I was out at a friends place when I got a call from my big sister Katherine.

*_Flashback_*

_RING RING RING_

"Hey Kat! What's up?"

"Lena, you need to get to Mystic Falls Hospital right now. Like NOW!" She yelled barely breathing.

"Katherine, KAT! Breathe! What happened?! What's going on?" I said so quickly not knowing if she heard what I said.

"Mom. Mom and Dad. Oh my god, Elena what are we going to do? They..They were in a car accident Lena and..and th..they were hit by a drunk driver and oh god! Lena please, just here quick. Jer and Isobel are here. Just please hurry," Katherine said shakily.

"Kat, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10. Breathe, everything's going to be okay," _Hopefully,_ I thought. "I love you. I'll be there soon," I said while starting my car.

"Love you too sis," She said before hanging up.

*_End of flashback_*

Everything just happened so quickly. One second I was laughing and having a good time with my friends then next thing I knew my whole world came crashing down. I haven't been the same since that night. I wouldn't exactly say that I've ever been a 'good girl', but I haven't been the person that I am now. I've lost my self and honestly, I don't think I'll ever go back to the 'Elena Marie Gilbert' everyone knew and loved.

Today's the first day back to school and it's my senior year. Although, I should be excited about it…all I feel is sadness because at the end of the day I don't have my parents to come home to. I know I have to stay strong for Kat and Jer. My little brother Jeremy is a Junior and his coping method, like any depressed teenager, is smoking weed and having sex with Vicki Donovan, my asshole of an ex-boyfriend's super senior sister. Then there's my twin sister Katherine, who I couldn't be more close to, but since the death of my parents we've slightly drifted apart. To be truthful, I've closed myself off from everyone. I haven't talked much to Bonnie or even Caroline and if there's one person to get me to talk, it's her. That girl just doesn't know when to shut it but I love her anyway.

"Hey bitch!" I hear Caroline yell from behind me as I was walking into the school losing my train of thought.

"Hey Care," I said softly as she came in for a bear hug.

"Look Lena, I know this year's gonna be extra hard with your family issues and all, but you know that I'll be here for you no matter what. You don't just have me, you have Kat, Bon, and even Elijah so turn that frown upside down and lets go find Bon"

"I know Care…look why don't you go find Bon and I'll meet you guys in first period kay?" I said smiling weakly and walking away as fast as possible.

CPOV

Ohh god Elena's so sad. I'm her best friend I should know who to help her cope, but I don't know how to help someone who doesn't seem like they want to be help. I miss my best friend and I know she's somewhere and I refuse to give up on her.

"Hey Bonnie, I talked to Elena…she's…she's hanging in there but anyway, I told her that we'd meet her first period since we all have English," I said while grabbing Bonnie's arm and walking to class. Lena, Bon and I have been best friends since we were 4 years old and we occasionally let Kat in, but we're usually just a trio for everything in life.

"Ohh jeez Care, easy on the grabbing," She said smiling, "Elena hasn't really opened up to anyone since her parents death and that jackass of a human being dumping her because she wasn't in the mood for sex didn't help," she said with anger in her voice.

"Well, one day, hopefully soon, karma will strike Matt Donovan straight in the ass," I said giggling. "Annnd here we're here. Ughh one more year of this bullshit then I'm outie 500!" I whispered as we walked into English 12 with Mrs. Jackson thinking what a day this will be.

BPOV

"Alright class, the bell has rung. Sit in your seats please. Now, I know who most of are, but I'm going to go around the room anyway for introductions," she said as everyone got situated.

"Caroline Forbes. Here. Joseph Costa. Here. Rachael Sawyer. Here…" She went on as Elena walked into the room. I got up and immediately gave her a hug and she hugged me back.

"Hey Lenny. You excited for our senior year?" I said with as much excitement as I could in this situation.

"Uhh, yeah I guess so," she said softly with a slight smile.

"Ahh Mrs. Gilbert, I see you've finally decided to show up," Mrs. Jackson snapped towards Elena, Caroline, and I.

"I'm like 5 minutes late. What's the big deal?" I was shocked to see how Elena responded with just as much cruelness.

"How about we discuss this after class or say in detention?" Mrs. Jackson said with an evil grin.

"Well good luck with that because I won't be showing up to either. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a class to teach," Elena said in obvious annoyance leaving the whole class silent and Mrs. Jackson speechless.

"Alright class, now if you'll all grab a book and turn to page 397 we can get started," Mrs. Jackson said ignoring Elena's last comment. In that very moment I realized that Elena has truly lost herself and that there may not be a single person that will be able to bring her back.

DPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Shit. I'm so fucked! First day of senior year and I'm already late for first period. I'm sure I'll get shit from Mr. Tanner later for this. Just fucking great. I check my phone real quick.

Text from Rose: Hey hottie ;) Ready for Senior year? _Ugh. No_.

Text from Klaus: Hey bro where the hell are you? Late for first period on the first day..tsk tsk jackass.

Text from Mason: Bro! Where the fuck are you? You know Tanner's already hunting your ass down so get here quickly.

Text from Klaus: WAKE THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE.

Text from Lexi: Damon! You better be up and getting ready. Do I need to call you mother? It's our senior year c'mon man!

I read all my texts before hopping in the shower. Y'know, why didn't Stephen wake me up? Jackass little brother.

*one hour later*

EPOV

First period down, only four more to go. God I can't do this. I need to get out of here and quick, if I have to hear one more person say 'I'm so sorry for your loss' or 'How are you doing since…you know' I might throw myself off a damn bridge. Katherine seems to be doing considerably well, but then again she has Elijah to comfort her and make sure she's okay and Jer…well actually I haven't seen him yet which means he probably out in the stoners lot. Ughh I just need to escape.

"Uhh where are you going? We have History with Tanner next period," Caroline said as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah I need some air so I'm just gonna be a little late," I said facing both Bonnie and Caroline.

"But Lenny—"

"I'll see you guys later," I yelled as I started walking towards the nearest exit to this school. Fuck this day, I thought as I walked out of the school building.

DPOV

Finally, I thought as I parked my baby. Man I missed this, I thought as I walked into the school winking at all the hotties watching me walk by. You could say I'm pretty popular being the star quarter back for the MFHS Football team. DING DING DING. And there goes the bell for second period. Why did I show up here again? I thought as I felt a small body run into me then fall straight to the ground.

"Jesus. If you wanted me you could've just asked," I said with my usual cocky smirk that all the ladies like. Damn. She's beautiful wait—she looks so familiar. It can't be Kat because Kat doesn't wear that much make up.

"Ughh please, as if" I heard her say while smirking and offering my hand to help her up.

" I'm Damon. Damon-" I started saying before she cut me off.

"Salvatore. I know," She snapped.

"And your name is?" I asked.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert—look I've gotta go…sorry for th...the run in," She said softly before walking away. Before getting too far away from me I grabbed her arm bringing her back my way.

"It was a nice to meet you Elena. Say," I said proudly, "me, you, and the grill Friday night at 7?"

"Huh?" she snickered, "Not likely, I have plans. Not that I would've other wise. Don't think I don't know guys like you. You're a player Damon. You don't do relationships and I do, although it's not what I'm looking for right now. Besides you're just…not my type."

"Ohh please…I'm everyone's type," I snapped.

"You may be everyone's type physically, but that doesn't mean that you're my type personality wise," She said.

"Well now that we've clarified. I'm still your type on some level. What are we doing Friday night?" I said smiling.

"Wow you really can't take a hint can you? If you really want to know, I am going to my dead parents of three months grave. You on the other hand, will probably be with some whore you met at the grill. It was great talking to you. Bye." She said walking away leaving me there speechless. _I like her,_ I thought while smirking and heading to my second period class.

EPOV

"Stupid asshole Damon Salvatore… 'Ohh please, I'm everyone's type'," I said aloud, mocking him. Why does he have to be so hot? ughh all I want to do is kiss those—Elena Gilbert! Dammit stop thinking about him! He's just another asshole who wants to use you for sex, I thought as I pulled up to the falls and lit the joint I stole from Jeremy's stash this morning. I grabbed my phone and texted Katherine to let her know where I was.

Text to Sis: Hey Kat…I left school, couldn't deal with it. I'll be at the falls smoking some joints if anyone needs me.

Text from Sis: I really wish you wouldn't run away from your problems and smoke them away, but I'm just glad you're okay. I love you. You know that right? You're my best friend and I'm here for you. I just get worried that along the way of losing mom and dad I'll lose you too.

Text to Sis: I know, I'm sorry. I love you too and I promise you'll never ever lose me.

Text from Sis: On a better note, Damon wouldn't stop asking about you today. I think someone has a soon to be new boy toy.

Text to Sis: Ohh please. Damon's nothing but a player. I'm steering clear of guys like him.

Text from Sis: He's actually not that bad…I mean sure he has a couple side hoe's but he'd totes drop them for you. I think you should give him a chance, but from what I heard you turned him down and he's not ready to give up ;)

Text to Sis: Maybe…I guess I'll just have to play a little hard to get for a while ;)

Text from Sis: Good luck…awww Delena! That's your couple name! So cute! I g2g gym UGHH bye love ya!

Text to Sis: You're a freak but I love you anyway!

I sent the last text as I thought about possibly and slowly giving in the eldest Salvatore.

DPOV

"Salvatore," I heard coach Tanner yell as I walked out of the locker room.

"Yes, Mr. Tanner," I said annoyed.

"You were late today. Every time it happens again, you get an extra lap. Got it?" he said as I nodded and he walked away. I then spotted Stephen.

"Hey Steph, what do you know about Elena Gilbert?" I said nonchalantly.

"Uhh well her parents—" He started to say before I cut him off.

"I know about her parents, but what about her Steph? I want to know her, whether she wants me to or not." Damon said.

"Well she dated Matt Donovan for like ever then he dumped her after her parents died because she was never in the mood for sex anymore," He said.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"And uhh Kat's her twin, Jeremy Gilbert her little brother. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie are her best friends and uhh she's a good person, but really just kind of lost," he explained, "But why do you know or care?" he asked.

"Well Steph, believe it or not I want a steady girl friend and I want her to fulfill that role in my life," I said with confidence.

"Look, she's been through a lot so you better mean what you said. She's not just another whore that you get to play with. She's my friend and if you hurt her I'll kill you…or better yet tell you about my sex life with Finn," He said grinning while my face was filled with nothing but horror and disgust.

"Ohh Jesus, please no," I said laughing. "I promise I wont hurt her, I really like her and I think she's special."

"Well good then," He said as we pulled into our boarding house drive way. "I'm off to bed…I'm exhausted. I'll see ya in the a.m. night bro," he said walking up the stairs to his room.

"Night Steph…ohh and next time if you're up before me wake me up so I'm not late," I yelled. I then heard a "yeah whatever" before walking into my room, throwing some sweats on and watching some Football. As the night went by, I turned everything off and thought about Elena Fucking Gilbert and her beautiful brown eyes. I then thought to myself, Elena Gilbert will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase Begins

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or books. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_DPOV _

_As the night went by, I turned everything off and thought about Elena Fucking Gilbert and her beautiful brown eyes. I then thought to myself, Elena Gilbert will be mine. _

Chapter 2: The Chase Begins

CPOV

"C'mon Lena you know you want him. I mean c'mon, have you looked into those icy blue that just make you want to tear hi—" I said teasingly.

"Care!" Elena and Bonnie shrieked in unison as Kat and I just continued to tease.

"Look guys I just…I just don't know if I'm ready. I'm not good enough for him, especially him I mean c'mon. I'm a parentless pothead…ohh yeah and lets not forget the fact that I'm a complete bitch" She said with hurt in her voice.

"Lena, if anyone's good enough for him it's you. Even if you're just exclusively each other's play things—no one else. I mean if it comes up you should definitely think about it" Katherine said way to happily for Elena's ears.

"What do you think Bon" Elena asked.

"Honestly. I think that you're both just going to hurt each other in the end. But I'm not saying that it couldn't work out either because you can. You guys would actually look cute together" She told Elena reassuringly as Kat gave her a death glare for putting doubt in the back of Elena's mind.

"Speaking of possible new cute couples, Care I hear there's a certain Mikaelson by the name of Klaus who interested in some of this ass" She said smacking my ass as I gave her the 10 second death glare.

"Ughh please lets not talk about he who shall not be named. Any who, we'll just have to see how it goes then we can really figure out all about as Kat mentioned 'Delena'" I said as we all burst into laughter.

EPOV

I don't know what my life has become I mean really. I've become my parents worst nightmare and I know for a fact that they wouldn't be proud of my actions but right now, they're all that's helping me through the day. I mean yeah I've smoked pot here and there but not more than 2 times a day ever—and now I'm smoking 4 times a day tops. I just need to feel wanted and accepted and maybe that's why I'm considering this 'Delena' thingy because I need someone and Damon could easily be that someone. I thought as I was in Study Hall 4th period. All of a sudden out of no where a huge history book hit the table I was sitting out nearly making me fall out of my chair. As I looked up to see who the idiot who gave me a heart attack was I saw the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Jesus fucking Christ Damon!" I yelled giving him the death stare.

"Uhh Miss Gilbert must I remind you that we're in a library so shhh" she said putting his fingers up to his luscious lips that I'm dying to kiss.

"It's your fault! And don't shhh me. Rude" I snapped.

"Ohh c'mon…I happen to think that dramatic gestures are romantic" He said with his stupid yet incredibly sexy smirk.

"That wasn't romantic though it was dramatic" I said sternly as he just smiled. "What do you want Damon?" I asked incredibly annoyed.

"Believe it or not I'm not year to talk about our relationship" he said as I roled my eyes as I heard 'our relationship'.

"Mmhhhmm so talk. What do you want?" I said in frustration.

"Wellll I heard from a little bird that you're best friend is Caroline Forbes" He said as if asking a question.

"And?"

"And my best friend Klaus Mikaelson, who I'm sure you know of has found sudden interest in her and wants to get closer to her and I just so happened to let him know that my girl is her number one bestie soo help a guy out?" He said seriously.

"First off, I'm _not_ your 'girl'. Second, he's not my friend therefore his love life is not my problem. And just a question, did you happen to tell him who your 'in' was?" I said snickering.

"Uhh no why? Wait do you know him?" He asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Well lets just say that we've partied a little after my parents death and he was there, and single…and well yeah, you get the gist" I said nervously.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that my best friend and my girl have had sex. What the fuck" He said with tons of jealousy.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" I yelled.

"Yet…you're not my girl yet" he said as I rolled my eyes at him. Then suddenly the schools intercom went off.

"ELENA GILBERT PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE FLEMMINGS OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY" Damon looked at me confused.

"Look, I've gotta go…I'll uhh see you later or whatever" I said before making my way to Mrs. Flemmings office.

DPOV

How the fuck could Klaus just forget to tell me that he's slept her? This totally explains why he gets all weird when I mention her name. Ughh, so gross I thought as I walked over to where my boys were and shoved Klaus leading him to fall to the ground. Knowing exactly what he got shoved for Klaus got up.

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we were at a party and we were both drunk and high and it meant nothing" He explained.

"What's going on here?" Mason asked as Tyler and Matt looked around curiously.

"Klaus here slept with my girl a few months ago relax. I just had to get that shove out" I told everyone.

"I completely understand bro" he said as he patted Damon's shoulder before walking to sit down on the benches.

"So who's your new 'girl'" Asked Matt.

I smirked saying, "Funny thing you ask Donovan, Elena's my new girl" I said still smirking.

"Have fun with that…she's a bit of a bore Salvatore" He snapped.

"Well from what I remember she was an animal in bed so maybe it's just you Donovan" Klaus said as him, Mason and I walked away. Once out of the douche bags site Mason spoke up.

"So where's this Elena Gilbert thing coming from?" Mason asked seriously.

"Believe it or not I really like her. I'm just working on getting her to like me but Kat and Care are helping me with that" I told the two.

"So what you and Gilbert are gonna be a new thing and Care and Klaus?" He asked.

"Yes Masey apparently we've been hanging around you and Lexi for to long and now we both need a serious girl for a serious relationship…our Klausy is really growing up" I said laughing and getting a dirty look from Klaus.

"Well Damy don't forget that you're looking for a serious relations ship too" Klaus said mocking me.

RPOV

"Klaus! Niklaus! Jesus, NIK!" I said as my big brother Klaus who was talking to Mason and Damon probably about their latest fucks.

"What Rebekah must you want now?" He said still annoyed from my pestering for 20 dollars from this morning.

"Barbie Klaus" I heard asshole say.

"Oh shut up Damon," I said. "Now Klaus I have good news!" I said with excitement.

"Does it involve me getting my $20 back or Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Uhh first off I'm not paying you back, and second I don't care about Caroline or your relationship with her" I snapped.

"What nice sister" I heard Damon say but I ignored him and went on with myself.

"Sooooo guess who made the cheerleading team this year?!" I said enthusiastically.

"Let me guess…you?" Damon said as I rolled my eyes…he's so hot it's his personality that ruins him. Any ways…

"Yes asshole" I said turning my attention to Klaus as he hugged me.

"Congrats little sis! I'm proud of you" he said as Elijah and Katherine walked up to us.

"And what dear brother and sister are we hugging about over here?" Elijah asked.

"Well it seems that our little sister has made the cheerleading team this year Lijah" Klaus explained to Elijah.

"I'm proud of you Bekah" Elijah said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks guys" I said. "I'm off to practice so I'll see you at home. Love you both" I said as they said their 'love you's' back and I walked away.

KPOV

"Sooo I heard you and Lena talked today. What happened?" She asked.

"We actually talked about getting Klaus and Caroline together and then she yelled at me for scaring her half to death" I explained.

"Of corse she did. Look Lena's still really hurt…I mean we all are but she's really taken it the hardest so just don't give up on her okay" She said with desperation and pain.

"I won't, I promise" I said before heading to my car. Deciding to ditch last period I headed to the falls.

EPOV

"Hey Lena…so what'd ya do to get sent down to the office _immediately_?" she asked.

*Flashback*

"Elena please come in" Principle Flemmings said.

"Look Isobel I think I know what this is about and I'm sorry I was just really overwhelmed and she just came at me out of no where" I explained while she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well hun although I have no clue what you're talking about nor do I think I want to, I just wanted to see how you were" She said.

"Ohh uhh I…I'm good. Kat, Care, Bon, Jenna, and god even Lijah been helping me out. I know you worry about me auntie but you don't have too" I said to my Aunt and yet my principle. Ever since my parents died she and my Uncle John, my dad's little brother, and Jenna, my moms little sister have all fulfilled my motherly and fatherly roles and I know the Kat, Jer, and I have all really appreciated it. It makes us feel safe and at home.

"I know I don't have to baby but you know I worry about your brother and sister and you constantly. Me and your uncle love you all so much and just want you to have the life that you deserve" She said hugging me.

"Well I can assure you that you're doing everything right" I said smiling at her.

"I'm glad. But that not the only reason why I called you down, a little birdie meaning your sister told me that you and the eldest Salvatore may become a, and I quote, 'thing', what's that all about missy?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh that girl can't keep anything to herself. But yes I guess it's possible, I've been turning him down but he won't give up so I've decided to just play hard to get for a while…look auntie as much as I love talking to you I really have to get going" I said as I hugged her.

"Okay hun, just be careful okay" she said, "I love you and I just want you to be happy"

"I love you to auntie, I love you too" I said walking out of her office.

*End of flashback*

"Hey well at least you weren't in trouble" Kat said smiling.

"Yeah I guess…look I'm heading to the falls I'll see you at home okay" I said to my sister.

"Okay yeah…Love you Lena" She said hugging me good bye.

"Love you too" I said walking to my car.

*in the car*

As soon as I got in the car I just broke down crying. Everything's just so overwhelming and I honestly don't know what to do so I guess the falls it is.

DPOV

I really do love it here. Every since my dad died this is just were I go to relax and not have to deal with life. I swear the falls is a magical place sometimes, it's a place to lose yourself yet find it at the same time and that's why I love it hear. I can be me without anyone's bullshit.

EPOV

As I pulled up to the falls I recognized the blue vintage Camaro in the parking lot but couldn't quite put a face to it. I mean if I see someone I know here I'll just pretend I don't know them or something right. As I started walking I saw someone sitting on a nearby bench to the left side of the falls so I decided to let them be and go over to the right side. After situating myself I reached into my pocketbook and grabbed the two blunts I had with me and school and lite one up.

DPOV

Uhh 2:15, I could definitely go to bed…sleep sounds like heaven I thought as I got up ready to leave until I saw a girl sitting at the other side of the falls smoking what looked like a joint. May as well go investigate huh Salvatore I thought. Then I saw Elena. How did I get so lucky to find the girl I want here. _Time to make a move Salvatore_ I said to myself as I walked over to her bench.

EPOV

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask.

"Uhh no…not at all plea—" I started to say as I hid by joint then looked up into the icy blue eyes that I adored so much that of corse, belonged to Damon Salvatore.

"Damon. Wh…What are you doing here?" I ask quietly pulling my joint back out again.

"I could ask you the same the Gilbert but clearly, you're here getting high" He said sitting next to me on the bench.

"Uhh yeah. It's a…It's the only thing that makes the pain go away" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"You know there are other ways to help make the pain go away" He said almost whispering.

"No, no. I'm done sleeping around I just can't do that to myself anymore…better yet my parents" I said not making eye contact with Damon.

"Woah there" He said chuckling, "do you always jump to conclusions? I was going to say just talking to someone or make new friends…like maybe a really new awesome by the same of oh I don't know Damon Salvatore maybe?"

DPOV

"Maybe" she said smiling and lightly laughing.

"Oh my god. Is this real?!" I said in aw.

"Is what real?" She asked confused.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that _I_ just made _you_ smile and I think I heard a little laugh come out of that pretty little mouth of yours" I said watching her face as she instantly blushed.

"Well you were right so that kiss just blew right out the window" She said smirking.

"Well personally I think that I still deserve that kiss because _I_ made _you_ smile and bonus for the laugh!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you do" She said moving a couple inches closer to me.

CPOV

Uhh where the hell is Elena?! She's my ride home…I swear I'm gonna kill her. Oh god no. Klaus is walking my way GOD.

"You're not heer Caroline and he can't see you" I stupidly said out loud.

"Well love I'm afraid to say that you are here and yes I can see you" I heard as I turned around to see those perfectly plump lips that probably tasted like heaven.

"Klaus, Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Caroline love, you're not avoiding me now are you?" he said smirking the slightest.

"Ohh me…no, no just waiting for Lena to bring me home since my cars in the shop till morning" I explained trying to change the subject.

"Well love it seems the Elena left to go to the falls before last period so why don't I just drop you off?" He asked so sweetly and I just couldn't say no so I gave in.

"Uhh yeah…ok sure. Let me just let Lena know" I said smiling and taking my phone out.

Text to Lena: Hey Lena don't worry about bringing me home, Klaus is dropping me…wish me luck ;)

"All right uhh we should uhh get going" I said as Klaus offered to hold my bags.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"Anything for you love" he said with a wink as we got in the car and headed to my house.

EPOV

As I leaned in I kept complete eye contact with Damon. Then, as I even closer we were about to touch lips when I suddenly moved my face to the right and kissed his cheek.

"Aha! Gotchya!" I said pulling away from him laughing as he just stood still speechless.

"Ohh c'mon. You asked for a kiss and that's what you got" she said in between laughter.

DPOV

Sh…she didn't just play me like that. No one jokes about a kiss with Damon Salvatore.

"That so wasn't fair" I exclaimed "we need to make this fair" I playfully demanded.

"Hmm what do you have in mind Salvatore?" She asked calmly.

"You have to do a kiss me if I'm wrong" I simply suggested.

"Okay…okay fine. Hmm, uhh ooh! Okay" She said thinking. "Kiss me if I'm wrong but you just want me to be your new toy until you get bored and move on to the next one" she said hesitantly.

General POV

He looked her straight in the eyes wondering why she would think that he tries so hard to get her attention to think that he'd just use her, and with that his lips crashed onto hers in the most intense moment of passion either of them have ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_General POV_

_He looked her straight in the eyes wondering why she would think that he tries so hard to get her attention to think that he'd just use her, and with that his lips crashed onto hers in the most intense moment of passion either of them have ever experienced. _

EPOV

The moment our lips touched, I knew that I'd lost. I wanted him right now…needed him even so I gave in. I've never ever felt this way before, not even with Matt and we were together for a year. Uhh these delicious lips I've been non stop thinking about I finally have but I can't. As I pulled back from the kiss in need for air Damon and I looked straight into eachother's eyes before I realized he was going in for more. As I panicked I pulled away and looked into his icy blue eyes trying to finds words to say.

"Wow…look uhh I…I have to uh go…" I said softly and out of breathe before grabbing my bag and running to my car with tears in my eyes and not looking back.

DPOV

Man is she amazing, but what did I do wrong? I thought as I watched the girl I want more than life itself run to her car and leave.

"Lena" I yelled softly while she drove away. Quickly grabbing my phone and texting Kat to let her know what just happened.

To Kitty Kat: I was just at the falls with Lena…she was high, we talked and even kissed a little

From Kitty Kat: OMG! That's good right?!

To Kitty Kat: Well yes, except for the fact that she ran away crying…

From Kitty Kat: Look I'll talk to her…she was probably just overwhelmed with well everything. I'll let you know how it goes later.

To Kitty Kat: Kay thanks.

Klaus POV

"It's the last house on the right, yes?" I asked Caroline who was looking out the window.

"Uhh yeah. That's it right there" She said softly as we pulled up to a nice yellow house.

"Well here we are love," I said.

"Yeah…thanks for uhh the ride" She said sweetly. As she was about to get out of the car, I grabbed her wrist pulling her back in. As I did, she gave me a confused look.

"Look Caroline, I know I may not be exactly your, how do I say this? Ideal guy? But I' willing to try if you are" I said as she looked at me in deep thought.

"All I'm asking for is one shot…Say tomorrow night at the Mystic Grill? Please love?" I said with a sweet smile. After a few moments she was finally ready to respond.

"Alright. One shot at a first date. Pick me up at 7 here and we'll go" She said excited.

"Alright love…I'll see you tomorrow" I said winking as she began to get out of the car…then the last thing I ever thought would've happened did. She leaned in and kissed me cheek saying, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she got out and walked to her door. Once I saw that she was in the house I drove away with a big smile on my face, I had to let my boys know.

CPOV

Oh my god he's so sexy and so sweet at the same time. Uhh what am I going to wear tomorrow before pulling my phone out and letting Kat, Lena, and Bon know that we're having an emergency girl meeting at my place in 10.

*10 minutes later*

"I got here as soon as I could" said Bonnie.

"What do you need us for? I thought something happened to you" Kat said in frustration. "Did you tell Lena to come" she said before I could answer her other question.

"Something did happen, and I let her know she'll be here in 5" I told to two.

"Yeah she ditched last period to head to the falls and Damon happened to be there too…they talked and ended up kissing then she left…crying" Kat said.

"Well yeah she was probably overwhelmed with tons of emotions so she ran" Bonnie said.

"Like usual" I said under my breath loud enough for only a vampire to hear. Then we all heard the front door open and a couple second later Elena walked in.

EPOV

"Hey guys…what's so important that you needed me here in 10 for?" I asked.

"Well like I told you, Klaus gave me a ride home and as I was getting out of the car after thanking him for the ride he pulled me back in to ask me on a date" she explained.

"And?" Kat, Bonnie, and I all said in unison.

"And I said yes then kissed him on the cheek…oh my god guys it was perfect!" she said happily.

"Speaking of kisses today," Kat said looking at me. "I heard that you and Damon shared a very exciting one" she said smirking. Dammit! Why does she always have to know everything?

"Uhh yeah about that…I kind of left crying on him. I was just so overwhelmed and it was yeah" I said nervously.

"Aww Lena that okay! At least you two got it out of the way…but the real question is what're you going to do about your soon to be relationship now?" Caroline asked excited that some form of Delena finally occurred.

"I don't know. What if I'm not ready for a relationship yet? I mean sure over the past three months I've slept with a few people here and there but c'mon I mean what if I fuck up?" I asked with tears in my eyes realizing that I just damaged goods.

"You wont know whether you're ready or not until you try Lena. I can't believe I'm really going to say this but…just give it a chance. Give Damon a chance" Bonnie said reassuringly. As we continued talking I thought about how maybe I could give Damon a chance…but maybe just more as friends. Possibly with benefits.

DPOV

As I walked into the grill I saw Mason and Klaus playing pool and walked over to talk to them.

"Hey guys" I said as I took a seat next to the pool table.

"Hey man" They both said.

"Guess who I got a kiss on the cheek from and a date for tomorrow with?" Klaus asked with a huge grin.

"Let me guess, a certain blondie by the name of Caroline?" I asked laughing.

"Yep. Heard that you and Gilbert shared a kiss today. What's with that?" Klaus said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Lexi somehow found out and told me, then when I got hear I told him" Mason said while making the winning shot.

"Yeah it was…interesting. She kind of left, crying" I said awkwardly.

"Huh…that bad Salvatore" Mason said jokingly.

"Kat said that she was just overwhelmed so she ran. Her Bonnie, Care, and Lena had an emergency girl meeting apparently and hashed their day out" I told them.

"Looks like your run away girl's here" Mason said pointing towards the entrance of the grill as the four girls sat in a booth.

EPOV

"Oh my god guys" I said hiding my face from across the restaurant, "They're here" I said.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Damon, Klaus, and Mason" I said as if stating the obvious. Uhh knowing my sister and my best friends, they were about to make this situation even worse than it is.

"Ohh yay! Now we can bring Delena and Klaroline to a new level" Katherine said as I thought about how awful this night was going to be.

DPOV

"Let's go guys. We've got some girls to talk to" I said as we starting walking across the grill.

"I'm actually heading to Lexi's but I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mason said before leaving the grill. Once we got to the girls table, it was clear that Elena was avoiding me.

EPOV

"Hey ladies, Caroline" I heard Klaus say before sitting next to Caroline. Why do these booths have to fit three people in each side? I thought to my self in frustration. As I looked up Damon was standing there smiling at me.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked sweetly.

"Uhh no" I said before looking to Caroline for help to get out of here.

"So what're you ladies up to for the night?" Damon asked.

"Nothing much," Katherine said, "I'm just meeting Elijah here, they're both free though" she told Klaus and Damon pointing to Care and I as I gave her the death glare.

"And I somehow got pulled in to hanging out with Kol tonight. He told me that if we hang out and I hate it, he'll never bother me again. Which I highly doubt" Bonnie said.

"Yeah whether you hate it or not he's not going to leave you alone. He's been seeking you out for like a year now" Klaus said, "He really likes you, you should give him a shot…and I'm not just saying that because he's family, he really does like you" he told Bonnie.

"She will" Kat said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we both have dates" she said as she and Bonnie walked away.

"Well Lena Klaus and I are uhh gonna get out of here so I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya!" She said pulling Klaus away purposely leaving Damon and I alone. Great, now we have to talk about earlier. Uhh fuck me.

DPOV

"So, you hungry?" I said moving the booth with no one in it.

"Uhh no not really. I ate at Care's earlier" She said awkwardly.

"Look Lena I know that you don't think that this is right but deep down you know that it is and I won't give up until I have you" I said not knowing where that came from.

"Okay" I heard her say. I sat their frozen for a couple of seconds before realizing what she said.

"Wait…okay?" I asked again.

"Yes. But I just…I don't know if I'm ready for a real relationship. Just parts of it…" She said waiting for me to get what she was saying. After a minute I got it. She wanted to be friends with benefits.

"Wait, so you're telling me that _you_ want to be friends with benefits?" I asked in confusions.

"Well yeah…I guess" she said. I want her, I really do.

"Okay. I'll take you any way I can, but I'm not going to give up on having you to myself at some point" I said smiling.

"I didn't think you would" she said smiling back, "so…how about we get out of here" she said as she grabbed her bag, stood up, and held her hand out. Not sure if hand holding was a friends with benefits thing I took it anyway.

"Your place or mine?" I asked as we walked out of the grill with our fingers intertwined.

"Yours…definitely yours" she said buckling in as I drove towards my place.


	4. Chapter 4: With You

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_DPOV_

"_Your place or mine?" I asked as we walked out of the grill with our fingers intertwined. _

"_Yours…definitely yours" she said buckling in as I drove towards my place. _

EPOV

As we left the parking lot I watched Damon. He looked so tense and I wonder if it's because I only want to be friends with benefits right now. I know that I want him as much as he wants me but I just think that if we can be friends with benefits, I won't have to drag him into my bullshit. I like him, he may be a player and what not but I won't know who he truly is until I try to get close to him. After my parents death I never thought that anyone would want me again, especially since Matt threw me right out the door after a week of not wanting sex. Speaking of sex I never realized how bad Matt was in bed until I shamefully started sleeping around at parties. I haven't had sex in over a month and I miss it. I haven't felt the urge to be with someone that way until Damon actually wanted me for me and it feels nice to be wanted by him I mean c'mon, one look at those beautiful blue eyes and you're in love.

As we pulled up into the Salvatore household I couldn't believe how amazingly perfect it was. I mean I knew the Salvatore's had money but I didn't realize that they had _this_ much money. I could probably fit five of my houses in his.

"Holy shit. You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's just Stef, my mom, and I," he said as he parked the car.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"Uhh he…died when I was uhh 12" He said quietly.

"Ohh uhh I…I'm so sorry" I said as I unbuckled before we both got out of the car. He came over to my side and pulled me to him.

"It's okay…you didn't know," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on my nose and pulled me in for a hug.

DPOV

As I pulled away from Elena I mentioned that we should probably head inside so she doesn't freeze.

"Wait…" I heard her say as she pulled me back and kissed me passionately. As turned out, this one kiss turned into an amazing 5 minutes make out session fairly quickly. I then finally pulled back as I felt her shiver from the cold wind.

"Let's take this inside," I whispered in her ear as she grabbed my hand and we walked towards the door. Once inside the first thing I did was shove her against the wall and kissed her roughly as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Babe…we…should…take…this…up…stairs..." She said in between kisses.

"Lets go" I breathed out as I carried her up the stairs with her legs still around my waist while she placed soft kisses all down my neck and my jaw line. Once we got into my room I immediately shoved her against the wall and began kissing her.

General POV

He attacked her lips with kisses as he removed her clothing. She was moaning in pleasure as he had gotten her shirt off and was now kissing his was down to her stomach. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. Once he got her in her bra and panties he made his was back up her body as she began to undress him. First with the shirt, then kneeling down to remove his pants before giving him another sweet kiss. As she made her way to his lower half, she began to unbuckle in jeans and slide them off. As she made her way up, she made sure to give 'little Damon' a very appreciated squeeze as he moaned out. They started kissing again as they made their way to the bed which Elena playfully pushed him onto before straddling his abdomen. As she leaned down kissing him yet again, he removed her bra within seconds and began lightly squeezing her breasts.

Soon after Elena began so crawl off of him so that he was standing at the end of the bed where she could then remove his boxers. As she slid them down and looked at little Damon, she couldn't believe how not little he was. He was huge, by far the biggest she's ever seen. Once they were off she crawled back onto the bed and took Damon in her mouth as he moaned out in pleasure. She began sucking the head harder and deeper as she stroked the shaft. "Lena" He cried out in please as she took him deeper, then all the way. "Lena" she heard again before pulling back completely and looking at him before going back to sucking the head.

"Lena baby…as much as I love what you're doing down there, I want to be inside of you" He said as she was now straddling him again.

"I'm all yours babe" she said before going in for another passionate kiss. But Damon had other plans as he flipped them over and ground his hips into her heat.

"Oh my God. Yes! Oh God" She yelled out.

"The name's Damon kitten" he said as he started thrusting into her.

"Ohh yes Damon. Fuck me" She yelled as he began to thrust faster and harder.

"As you wish Princess," he said as he pounded her.

"Ohh please Damon…be rough…ohhh yess. Faster baby, harder. Yes that's it. Ohhhh" She screamed out in pleasure. Thank god Stefan and his mom weren't home tonight he thought before going even harder and faster.

"Ohh princess you're amazing…I'm not gonna last much longer babe" he said as he pounded her.

"Ohh yes…I'm gonna cum Damon. Oh god I'm—I'm cumming. Ohh god yes" She screamed out as she was having an earth shattering orgasm.

"Ohh yes! Lena baby I'm cumming!" He said seconds later as he came inside of her then pulled out and plopped down next to her on the bed before kissing her forehead.

"So how was that?" Damon said as she laid on top of his running her fingers across his perfect chest and looking him in the eyes.

"It was perfect," she said before kissing his lips. "Thank you Damon. For everything" she whispered.

"Anything for you princess" he said before kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep.

CPOV

"Thanks for the ride again Klaus" I said as I got out of his car but this time he got out with me.

"Twice in one day love, I'm starting to think you're enjoying my company," He said as we walked to my door.

"Believe it or not I do…hey what do think Lena and Damon are up to?" I asked him.

"Lijah texted me and said they left hand in hand so I can think of a few things" he said smirking.

"Ohh yay!" I said excitedly "Well uhh do you maybe wanna come in?" I asked.

"As much as I'd love to Kol won't leave me alone because apparently Bonnie agreed to another date so he needs help planning…but another time" he said taking my hands and looking me in the eyes. "I promise," he said as he stepped closer and kissed my cheek.

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Mikaelson" I snickered.

"I'll see you tomorrow love…don't forget about our date!" He said as he smiled and got into his car. I waved goodbye and walked to my room. As I plopped in my bed and fell asleep dreaming of a certain green eyed Mikaelson.

*The next morning*

EPOV

As I opened my eyes I looked to my right to see the one and only Damon Salvatore sleeping peacefully. Although doubt I'd ever tell him this but in all honestly, he looked cute, I thought smiling. As I removed my self from his body, I got up, grabbed one of his t-shirts, and went into his bathroom. I looked in the mirror and thought back to last night. It was amazing…he was amazing. I haven't been as happy as I was last night since before my parents died. I quickly freshened up before entering Damon's room to see him still in a deep sleep. I went into my bag to let Kat know that I'd be skipping school since I'm already late.

Text to Sis: Hey I'm not coming to school today but don't worry I'll be home later. Me and Damon got a little caught up with ourselves if you know what I mean. I'll explain later. Love you.

I sent before getting back into Damon's bed not wanting to wake him up. _What the hell…it's almost 10 he can get up_ I thought as I got under the covers straddling him yet again. As I realized that that wasn't phasing him, I began to leave light feather kisses down his chest, neck, and jaw. As I got to his face I saw that his eyes were closed yet he still has a huge grin on his face. Annndd then I felt his hardness pressing against my heat. I began lightly grinding on him as he opened his eyes and pulled me down for a heated kiss. As I moaned into the kisses I began to grind on him harder before he lifted me up a bit then before I knew it, I was moaning in pleasure as I sunk onto his cock and continued to move up and down onto him as we kissed.

"Ohh yeah kitten…ride be baby" he said as rode him fast and slammed down on him harder screaming in pleasure.

"Yes Damon. Oh god you feel so good inside me. Ohh I'm so close" I said as I rode him faster.

"Ohh kitten I'm close to…keep going ohh yeah just like that" he said.

DPOV

As I felt her walls clenching around my cock I could tell that she was extremely close.

"Ohh Damon baby…I'm cumming. Yes ohh yes" she screamed as she came.

"Ohh me too baby…me to" I said back as I came inside her yet again. After a minute or two I pulled out of her but she stayed straddling me.

"That was quite the wake up call kitten," I said smiling.

"I figured you'd like it," she said as she lent down and kissed me deeply.

"Soo…you like pancakes?" I asked as I tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Like?" she questioned. "More like love…my dad used to make them for me every Sunday morning be he uhh died" she said as she hopped off the bed, grabbed her phone, and threw her hair up in a ponytail. After I threw some pants on I kissed her then told her to come down to the kitchen when she was ready.

EPOV

After amazing morning sex I decided to check my phone before heading to have breakfast with Damon.

Text from Sis: Kay…Jenna was heated that you didn't come home last night. I told her that you had a rough night and decided to sleep at Care's. We'll have a girls meeting later at home and you can explain all about what you and Mr. Salvatore did last night. Love you too.

I read before throwing my phone in my bag and heading down to the kitchen.

CPOV

"Hey love, have you seen Damon or Elena yet today?" I heard Klaus ask before turning around smiling at him.

"Seems they had a sleepover last night because I'm under strict orders to tell anyone who asks where she was last night that she was with me" I said while we walked into the library.

"Hmm seems that they're doing pretty well," He said smiling. "Now onto better things, we have a date tonight love," he said.

"Yes, we do" I said smiling and most definitely blushing as we sat at a table.

DPOV

I was flipping pancakes when suddenly I felt two little arms wrap around me from behind. As I new who it was immediately I put the spatula down, turned around, and lifted my girl onto the island in the kitchen before giving her a long, sweet, good morning kiss.

"Good morning kitten," I said as I kissed her nose.

"Hmm Kitten…why kitten?" She asked.

"Because it fits you. You've got that innocent look, but you have fire in you…like a kitten" I said before putting the pan I used to make the pancakes into the sink. As I grabbed our plates of food she stayed seated on the island watching me and smiling. I went back over to the island, placed the plate on the side of Elena, and situated myself in between her legs before pecking her lips.

"Ohh god those look delicious! I haven't had pancakes since…y'know" she said as I fed her.

EPOV

"Hmm that was so good…but you didn't have any" I said. "You must be starving"

"I don't normally eat breakfast. Only on the weekends" he told me.

"Well I guess that's something we'll have to work on because I eat breakfast every morning" I said before kissing his cheek, jumping down from island, and putting the rest of the dishes in the sink before going back over to Damon.

"Did you let anyone know you're here?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah…Kat said that my aunt Jenna went ballistic but she covered for me," I said as he seated me back onto the island and kissed me.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't we go shower then I'll drop you at home later, you can hash out with your aunt, then you're coming back here and spending the night with me" He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"That sounds perfect," I said as I leaned in for a kiss he was very willing to give.

"Is this real?" he asked. "Are we really doing this?" he said as I put my forehead against his.

"Yeah babe. It is," I said before kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_EPOV _

"_Is this real?" he asked. "Are we really doing this?" he said as I put my forehead against his. _

"_Yeah babe. It is," I said before kissing him again. _

DPOV

"Damon…Damon babe" Elena said in between kisses as we sat in her drive way.

"Uhh I know, I know," I said pulling back from the kiss.

"I'll see you later" she said reassuringly. "I promise," she said with one last kiss before getting out and walking into her house. _Man this girl will be the death of me_, I thought as I drove away.

EPOV

"I'm home," I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Elena Marie Gilbert" I heard Jenna yell as she walked my way. "Where the hell have you been? You didn't come home last night and Isobel told me that you weren't in school today so I'll ask once more time" she yelled. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" she screamed.

"Look aunt Jenna, I slept at Caroline's last night. I'm sorry for not telling you, I asked Kat to let you know because my phone died," I explained. "I didn't go to school today because Care never woke me up claiming 'I looked more relaxed than I have in months' so she let me be" I said.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset," she said hugging me. "But the next time you sleep out please tell me. I just love you so much and I get worried," she said as I hugged her back.

" I know, I'm sorry. It was irresponsible of me not to let you know…and uhh if you don't mind can I maybe sleep at Care's again tonight? " I asked her.

"That's fine, just let me know what your plans are for the weekend alright? I'm going on a date with Jeremy's new history teacher Alaric Saltzman so I won't be home till late tomorrow night if you want to sleep out again " she said as I nodded and she went upstairs. Then all of a sudden I heard my front door slam shut and then Jeremy walked in.

"Hey Jer" I said as he opened up the fridge.

"Hey…did you steal from my stash at all this week?" he asked.

"Uhh maybe just a little" I said as he dirty eyed me. "You don't need it anyway. I'm quiting and so are you," I told him.

"Uhmm why would I quit? Just cause you are doesn't mean I have to" he said as he ate the left over pasta from dinner the other night.

"Because the new girl, what's her name? Anna right? Yeah her, well she likes you from what I've heard and you definitely like her too ergo you're going to change your ways of coping like me, to a more…healthy way" I said smiling.

"I know, I know…I actually got rid of the rest of it this morning after I completely broke everything off with Vicki. And what do you mean by a 'healthier way'?" he asked.

"Well not that I want you two to rush into things but sex and stuff like that but a relationship is a good outlet. Jer you need a girl friend, a good one and she's perfect so…" I said as he looked at me disgusted at the mention of sex.

"Okay that last thing I want to think about is you having sex Lena," he laughed.

"I know believe me suggesting it isn't all that great either," I said. "Look I just worry about you. You're my little brother Jer, I'm supposed to take care of you. I just love you so much" I said hugging him. As I pulled away Kat walked in and we both pulled away from our hug.

"Ohh please don't stop this sibling love that I'm never included in on my account," she said as rolled her eyes.

"Ohh c'mon you know we love you" Jer and I said in unison before running at her and hugging her.

"Ughh guys hair! Watch out for my hair!" she yelled as Jer and I laughed before pulling away.

"And you wonder why we don't hug you" he said laughing. "_My hair! My hair!_" he yelled as he walked into the living room mocking Katherine.

"Ohh shut up you two," she snapped as I help my hands up in the air seeing as I never said anything.

Katherine POV

"So how was last night with Damon?" I asked Elena.

"Well before we left the grill we decided that we're going to be friends with benefits but then he told me that he wouldn't give up on making me his which I didn't expect anyway. So we went to his place and one thing led to another and god was it amazing," She explained as I gave her that _told you so_ look.

"Then after I texted you this morning I kind of seduced him and we had crazy, hot morning sex," She said.

"Ooh sexy" I said.

"He made me pancakes for breakfast then we went back so his room and didn't leave it till 4 cause I needed to come here to get some things" she said smiling. "I'm spending the weekend at his place. His moms out of town and Stefan's gonna be with Finn so we have the whole place to our selves" she said blushing.

"Aww Lena, I'm so happy for you. Gosh this is so exciting!" I said. "Look I've gotta go but I'll see you later kay?" I said as she nodded. "Love you Lenny," I said hugging my other half.

"Love you to!" she said before pulling back and heading to her room.

*20 minutes later*

"Hey babe" I said as I kissed my boyfriend Elijah of 5 months.

"Hello princess" he said as he pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"What're we watching," I asked.

"Hmm. There's a Fast and Furious Marathon on," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Perfect" I said as I kissed his jaw before backing up and staring at him for a couple of seconds. "I…I love you Elijah," I finally admitted. He looked at me, kissed my nose and said, "I love you too princess" before kissing my lips then letting me snuggle closer to him.

Caroline POV

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I need to find something to wear! They're going to be here in like 5 minutes." I yelled looking at Bonnie who was already ready for her date with Kol.

"Care put the purple dress on. Purple looks amazing on you," she said as the door bell rung. _Shit_. I grabbed the dress, threw it on, then put my black knee high boots on and made sure that my hair and make up looked good.

"Caroline" I heard Bonnie yell. "They're here…me and Kol are heading out so hurry up," she said as I opened the shades to my window only to see the two getting in the car and driving away. I quickly grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs. As I did I saw Klaus, he was looking at my child hood photos hanging on the walls before turning to see me.

"Caroline love, you look beautiful," he said as he kissed my cheek. "We should head out. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner now would we?" he said smiling as we walked out of the house, got in the car, and made our way to the grill.

Elena POV

Clothes, check. Phone charger, check. Face wash, check. Make up, check. Condoms, check…I think that's it.

"Hey aunt Jenna I'm heading out…I text you tomorrow! Love you, bye!" I yelled as I walked out of the house with out waiting for a response. I threw my shit in the passenger seat, started the car, and made my way to Damon's place.

Damon POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Wow, she got here fast. I thought as I remembered Elena's text telling me she just left her place. As I opened the door expecting Elena I unfortunately saw Rose.

"What do you want Rose?" I asked annoyed.

"What do I want? Damon why have you been ignoring me all week? I thought we meant more to each other than that!" She yelled as she walked past me and went into the kitchen as I followed behind her forgetting to shut the door.

Elena POV

As I pulled up to Damon's place I realized that Rose's car was here too. I parked, got out, and made my way to the door. _Why the hell is the door opened?_ I thought.

"Damon" I yelled out. No answer. Great, just fucking great. He's probably upstairs fucking her…they didn't even have the decency to shut the fucking door. I thought getting angrier by the second. Then suddenly I heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

Klaus POV

She's beautiful. Absolutely stunning, I thought looking over at Caroline as we walked into the bar with her arms through mine.

"Table for two" I said as the host brought us over to the less crowded area of the grill.

"So Caroline love, tell me about you" I asked smiling.

"Well I'm an only child, my mothers the sheriff in town, and I haven't seen my dad since I was uhh 12 I think…what about you?" She said as her voice faded.

"I have four siblings…well technically two but I count Kol and Finn as my brothers. My mom died when I was four, and my dad's the best lawyer in Virginia," I asked as I saw our waitress walking to our table.

"Hi my name's Amanda and I'll be your waitress for the night" she said smiling at me and paying no attention to Caroline.

Caroline POV

Ughh this bitch won't stop flirting with Klaus. He's clearly here with someone and is not interested.

"I'll have a coke," I snapped.

"As will I" Klaus said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze letting me know that he knows I'm still here. I rubbed his hand still holding it as _Amanda_ rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll be right out with your drinks" she said winking at Klaus and walking away. I wanted to claw her eyes out right then and there before Klaus interrupted my thoughts of how to kill her.

"Easy there love, you know I only have eyes for you" he said as he picked up my hand and kissed it. I just smiled knowing that the bitch didn't have a chance with my man. Wait…did I just say _my man_? God, we're not even together yet and I'm already getting possessive! I thought to myself.

Elena POV

"_Ohh please Rose. We hooked up once over a month ago and __**you **__won't leave me the fuck alone"_ I heard Damon yelling. As I heard what he said I felt relived that they weren't fucking.

"Really Damon. I can't believe this! We have something—I know we do! I felt it and you did too. I know it!" Rose screamed back.

"_Look Rose, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impressions but I was bored and you were there and willing. I feel nothing for you and I'm kind of seeing someone, who should be here very soon so if you don't mind leave"_ he said as I took that as my way to intervene.

"Uhh…hey guys," I said awkwardly.

"Her! Really Damon? Elena Fucking Gilbert? You're seeing this whore?" Rose screamed looking back and forth between Damon and I.

"Okay y'know what that's it. I tried to be nice but you don't get to call _my_ girl a whore. Get out now before I call the cops and have them escort you," he said as he made his was towards me.

"Y'know what…whatever. You weren't that great anyway!" She yelled as she stormed off.

"I beg to differ," I screamed as I heard the door slam then laughed.

"I'm so sorry Lena I had no idea she was coming over here," he explained. "I kind of hooked up with her a while back and now she leave me be" he said as I felt a pang of jealousy run through me.

"It's okay…not that we're really together but I heard enough to know" I said as rested my chin on his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso.

Klaus POV

As we pulled up to Caroline's house I got out and went to her door opening it for her. I held my hand out, when she took it our fingers intertwined and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for tonight Klaus" she said as we walked to her front door.

"Your welcome love" I said as she was getting the key to her house out. "Now here's the real question Caroline," I said grabbing her wrists, I got down on one knee and grabbed her left hand.

"Caroline Forbes will you marry me?" I asked as she stood there in complete shock and confusion. I then began laughing as she finally got that I was joking.

"Asshole! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled while smacking my chest.

"Well if you won't marry me yet," I said smiling and standing up. "Caroline Forbes will you be my girl friend? I know we've only been on one date but I'm willing to take you on hundreds of thousands until you say—" I began to say until I felt her lips crash on mine. After a few seconds of shock I realized that this was her way of saying _yes_ and I kissed back with the same amount of passion.

Elena POV

"Look, about that…I was wondering. Is it possible to be exclusively friends with benefits?" He asked with a worried smile.

"Why Salvatore I think it is. We won't be technically together, but we'll kind of belong to each other in a way. " I said smiling.

"So where does that leave us exactly?" he asked seriously. "Because there's no way I'm gonna let another guy touch you" he said smiling.

I kissed him sweetly before saying, "As long as I'm the only girl that gets you, then I guess I'm exclusively your only fuck buddie," I said as I shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly.


	6. Chapter 6: Relationships

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_EPOV _

"_Look, about that…I was wondering. Is it possible to be exclusively friends with benefits?" He asked with a worried smile. _

"_Why Salvatore I think it is. We won't be together exactly, just kind of. " I said smiling._

"_So where does that leave us exactly?" he asked seriously. "Because there's no way I'm gonna let another guy touch you" he said smiling._

_I kissed him sweetly before saying, "As long as I'm the only girl that gets you, then I guess I'm exclusively your only fuck buddie" I said smiling before kissing him roughly._

Caroline POV

As I woke up I touched my lips remembering last nights date with Klaus.

*Flashback*

"Wow, that was," I said as I pulled back for air from the kiss.

"Amazing" he said smiling.

"Do you want to maybe come inside? Watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Hmm, I suppose one movie is alright" He said as I dragged him into the house before giving him another kiss and finding a movie to watch.

*End of flashback*

Ohh god he's amazing I thought as I grabbed my phone to see that I had 5 texts.

Text from Lena: Hey Care! How was last nights date with Klaus?

Text from Bon: How did the date with Klaus go? He didn't go home till like 3 a.m…and yes I only know that because I slept over. I'll fill you in on the deets later. Love you!

Text from Kat: So did you and Klaus fuck yet? He didn't come home till early hours Care bear…I smelt sex on him I swear ;)

Text from Mom: Caroline I won't be home till late because I have a work dinner so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.

Text from Klaus: Hey love. I hope I'm not interrupting your beauty sleep…not that you need it! Anyway, I just wanted to see what you were doing today. I kind of miss you :)

I ignored everyone else's texts as I responded to Klaus's text smiling.

Text to Klaus: I'm awake and I kind of definitely miss you too. You can come over when ever and we can do whatever

Text from Klaus: I'll be there in 30 minutes love. I'll bring lunch for my girl too :)

After responding with a quick **'Okay thanks boyfriend ;)**' I hopped in the shower and got ready for a day with my new man.

Damon POV

As I opened my eyes I saw nothing but sheets next to me as I sighed.

"Hey baby" I heard as Elena walked out of my bathroom with nothing but my t-shirt on.

"Hey kitten. Get that cute little ass over here" I said as she hopped on my bed and straddled my hips, kissing my nose.

"Hi" she whispered before giving me a sweet innocent kiss that shortly turned into a 5 minute make out session, getting me hard for her instantly. As she felt my hardness she began so tease me, grinding her hips into mine making me give out a low growl.

"Lena" I moaned as I felt her wet folds gliding up and down hard cock.

"I need you inside me Damon" she said in desperation. "Please" she moaned as I flipped her so that I was on top.

"What my kitten wants, she gets." I said as I shoved my cock deep into her with one quick, hard thrust.

"Ohh fuck yeah" she said as I stayed still for a moment before slowly thrusting into her again.

"Damon stop teasing" she demanded.

"Patience kitten" I said pecking her lips.

"When it comes to you being inside me _patience_ isn't a thing," she stated. "So fuck me fast and hard Damon…just like I like it" she said smirking then gasping as I began moving faster and harder into her.

"Ohh Lena baby" I growled.

"Yes Damon! Yes! Give it to me harder baby" she yelled out.

"Ohh fuck Lena I'm close" I said as I was thrusting in and out of her as fast and hard as I could.

"OH MY GOD DAMON! YES YES YES! OHH FUCKK! I'M CU—I'M CUMMING," she screamed as she came all over my cock setting my orgasm off as I came right inside of her.

"Ohh fuck I swear it gets better every time," I said as I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms.

"It does," she said smiling. "I swear it's like our bodies were made for each other," she said kissing my chest.

"Maybe that's not the only thing about us that's perfect for each other" I said kissing her forehead.

"Maybe not" she said before kissing me on the jaw, then cheek, then lips.

Caroline POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. I heard as I walked to the front door happy that Klaus was finally here.

"Hey…come in," I said as he walked in with a box of bacon pizza _my favorite,_ and two cokes.

"Hello love," he said putting the pizza and cokes on the kitchen counter. He then walked over, grabbed my face and brought it to his. As soon as I felt his lips on mine I backed us up into the counter and he lifted me up to sit on it before pulling away from the kiss. I immediately pouted at the loss of his lips on mine and he chuckled.

"Don't worry love we have plenty of time for kissing later, but right now's lunch time" he said pecking my lips again as we walked into the living room.

Elena POV

"Babe have you seen my phone?" I asked Damon.

"Uhh it's plugged in on your side of the bed I think," he yelled from down stairs. As I opened my text I received a lot of new information on people's love lives.

Text from Jenna: Ric asked me out and I said yes! I want to have a family dinner Sunday night, Kat's bringing Elijah and Jeremy's bring his new girlfriend Anna so you can bring whoever. Love you.

Text from Care: Klaus asked me to be his girl friend after asking me to marry him as a joke last night and I obviously said yes! Yay! So exciting…how's Delena ;)

Text to Jenna: That's good Jenna I'm happy for you. I'll bring a friend too, see you tomorrow, love you!

Text to Care: Wait what? Haha…I'm happy for you guys and 'Delena's' doing fabulous :)

Text from Care: Long story…how about I explain it to you over a non-double date type of thing? Ask Damon

Text to Care: That sounds good, I'll go ask him now.

I sent as I walked downstairs to see Damon in nothing but sweatpants looking for something for us to eat for lunch.

"Hey babe" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed all up his back.

"I thought I told you to wait in bed until I brought the food to you" he said kissing my nose holding my face in his hands.

"I know but Caroline wants to know if maybe me and you wanted to hang out with her and Klaus later since they're a couple now and all" I explained.

"If you want to I'm all up for it" he said kissing my lips.

"Definitly...ohh and do you maybe want to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? Jenna and Mr. Saltzman are officially together and we have to have a family dinner and invite someone," I said while he held me close to him.

"Absolutely" he said as he picked me up and placed me seated on the island before kissing me again. Over time our kisses became long and intense until we heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt here" Stefan said awkwardly. "I was just heading out" he said as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"It's noon Stef…rough night?" Damon asked looking at Stefan knowing exactly why he couldn't sleep.

"Well you guys tend to be a little noisy till early hours so it was a little difficult to sleep with all the banging and screaming" he said as Damon smirked, then I realized that Damon new Stefan was there the whole time.

"Damon!" I yelled as I whacked his arm. "You knew that he was here and you let us be that loud?!" I yelled.

"Ohh c'mon babe. You know you loved it and besides, he wasn't supposed to be home so it's his fault not mine" he said positioning himself in between my legs as I was still seated on the island.

"You're an ass," I said before kissing him and jumping off the island. "Now let's go, we have a date with Klaus and Caroline in 2 hours" I said as I pulled him upstairs with me.

"How long will it take to get ready?" he said.

"Well we have to take a shower and seeing as our showers are always extra long we need get going," I said heading to Damon's bathroom.

*2 ½ hours later*

DPOV

"Ughh, now we're late because of you" Elena said as we pulled up to Caroline's.

"You act like you didn't enjoy the reason we're late," I said as I kissed her cheek. As I got out of the car I heard her say "well maybe I didn't".

"Ohh kitten we both know you loved it," I said as I pushed her against my car and kissed her roughly.

"I know," she said smiling then kissing me again.

"Lets go you two!" We heard Klaus and Caroline yell before intertwining our fingers together and heading into the house.

_Reviews please!_


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy's A Bitch

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_EPOV_

"_Definitly...ohh and do you maybe want to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? Jenna and Mr. Saltzman are officially together and we have to have a family dinner and invite someone," I said while he held me close to him. _

"_Absolutely" he said as he picked me up and placed me seated on the island before kissing me again._

_3 weeks later _

Caroline POV

It's almost been a month since me and Klaus have been official and I'm completely falling hard for this man. He's done nothing but me good to be and make me feel like I'm a queen. Not only just a queen…his queen. I decided that we'd have a night cap last night—it's the best I could do for him especially after making him watch Titanic with me. He was so sweet about it, he didn't complain what so ever. He watched it and did his best to act as indulged in the movie as he could. Looking at his sleeping figure soundly asleep, I can't help but think that he's it for me. My one true love.

"Care," He mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey baby" I said pecking his nose, "morning" I said as I went for his lips needing the feeling of his on mine. After a minute or so things got a little heated and clearly neither of us wanted to stop.

"Care, love. If we don't stop now I won't be able to hold back" he said as my kisses trailed down from his jaw to his chest.

"Maybe I don't want to stop," I said looking into his eyes biting my bottom lip.

"Are you sure love," he asked.

"I'm positive I said as I knew he was about to rock my world.

*Later that day*

Elena POV

I laid in bed going over the dinner at my place a few weeks back that Jenna demanded we all be at. As much as I loved it, things were kind of awkward. Technically Damon and I aren't together, we just have sex with each other and no one else. I can't help but have feelings for him—I mean have you meet the guy? He's like every woman's dream guy and yet he wants me. Damaged goods ole me…and yet somehow he sees something in me that no one else does, he gets me just as much as I get him. To me he's like an opened book, sure he hides behind this bad boy façade but in reality he's just Damon—my Damon. My thoughts were ruined as my phone starting buzzing.

Incoming call from: CARE, I read before hitting the answer button.

"Hey Care what's up?" I said.

"Meet me at the grill in an hour I have some important things to talk to you about" she said quickly.

"What is it Care? Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah everything's great. It's about Klaus and I but I promise all good things" she said.

"Ohh ok. I'll get ready now and see you soon" I said as I got out of bed.

"Ughh hurry up. Andie's here trying to get your man" she said disgusted.

"Well we're technically not together so as long as he doesn't have sex with her, I cant actually be mad. We decided to only have sex with each other but we're not a couple so…" I said, my voice slowly fading.

"Ughh whatever, we'll talk when you get here. Hurry up! Love ya bye!" she said hanging up before I could respond. As much as I may be jealous, I have no right I mean I am the one who's been pushing being together away. _Ughh what am I going to do? _

_*At the grill*_

Damon POV

"C'mon Damon," Andie said grabbing my arm, "Dance with me".

"Look Andie I'm all set. I don't really do the hole dancing thing", I said to her. She stayed silent for a moment before saying:

"Fine…how about we get out of here then" she said with a wink.

"I'm kind of seeing someone so—" I said as she cut me off.

"Who Elena? It's obvious you like her" she started, "But from what it looks like from here, she's not as interested as you are" Andie said pointing over at Elena who was flirting with Alex Chesterfield. A pang of jealousy shot through me as from where I was standing as his hand was on the knee and he looked like he was going to kiss her very soon. I was going to get that pigs hands off my girl immediately, I thought as I walked towards Elena.

Elena POV

I can't believe that he's actually over there letting Andie be…all over him when he damn well knows I'm here. Two can play at this game, I thought as Alex Chesterfield placed his hands were now placed on my thighs and he was whispering in my ears as we talked.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl" I heard Damon say as I turned to see an angry Damon.

"Look man I'm sorry, I thought she was single," he said throwing his hands in the air before walking away.

"Outside. Now" Damon said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out with him.

"What do want Damon," I said as we were finally outside. I snatched my arm out of my arm waiting for his response.

"What so I want?" he yelled. "What the hell was that in there Elena? Why was he all over you" he questioned.

"What was that? That was and innocent conversation between Alex and I. And who are to get jealous? You had Andie all over you, I'm surprised you two had the decency to not fuck right there in front of us all" I screamed back remembering Andie all over his body and him not pushing her off.

"You're fucking joking right. I SHOT HER DOWN. I SHOT HER DOWN ELENA. I SHOT HER DOWN BECAUSE I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU BUT APARENTLY I'M NOT ENOUGH SEEING AS ALEX WAS ABLE TO HELP YOU OUT" He yelled pointing at me.

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. I felt awful, I know Damon better than anyone and I know he'd never do anything intentionally to hurt me. He'd never do me wrong and yet here I am, doing him wrong.

"So what you've got nothing to say now huh? Well you know what I do _Elena_. **We. Are. Done. **For good." He said as he turned to walk away.

"No Damon please. Please don't leave baby" I said desperate to make things better between us.

"Stay the hell away from me Elena. I mean it," he said as he walked in the parking lot heading home.

_Reviews Please!_

_I know this is a shorter one but I feel like for a first timer it's difficult to keep up with lengthy chapters. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it even though I left it off with a cliffhanger :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_Elena POV_

"_You're fucking joking right. I SHOT HER DOWN. I SHOT HER DOWN ELENA. I SHOT HER DOWN BECAUSE I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU BUT APARENTLY I'M NOT ENOUGH SEEING AS ALEX WAS ABLE TO HELP YOU OUT" He yelled pointing at me. _

_I stayed silent not knowing what to say. I felt awful, I know Damon better than anyone and I know he'd never do anything intentionally to hurt me. He'd never do me wrong and yet here I am, doing him wrong. _

"_So what you've got nothing to say now huh? Well you know what I do Elena. __**We. Are. Done. **__For good." He said as he turned to walk away. _

"_No Damon please. Please don't leave baby" I said desperate to make things better between us. _

"_Stay the hell away from me Elena. I mean it," he said as he walked in the parking lot heading home. _

_*3 days later*_

Elena POV

It's been three days since Damon stormed off on me after I betrayed him for no reason. I haven't felt this depressed since my parents died, Damon was my rock and like everything else in my life, I pushed him away. I can't blame him for leaving I mean what I did was wrong and I wouldn't even forgive me if I were him but because he means so much to me, I can't let him go—I refuse too.

Damon POV

As I opened my eyes I saw the whole in the wall that I punched in after breaking things off with Elena. I can't help but miss her as much as I should hate her. It's not my fault the girl has trust issues, but she's my—thing, that one thing that keeps me at peace and no matter what, I know I will never truly be _done_ with Elena Gilbert.

Elena POV

"God Elena! He's not here. Stefan said he's been in his bedroom for that past 2 days drunk out of his mind. Ohh and he apparently punched a hole in his wall after things ya know…ended…" Katherine said as we walking into the senior hallway.

"God I really fucked up Kat. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did…I should've trusted him but I didn't and now I hate my self for what I've done," I said quietly.

"Look, I say you go over to his place, get him the fuck out of bed, and make up," she said suggestively.

"Yeah…yeah actually that's a good idea. Great actually. Thanks Kat, I'll see you at home," I said as I turned around walking out of the school building.

Damon POV

I woke up for the second time today just this time to someone banging on my door for about ten minutes until I finally decided to open it up. I grabbed my MFHS sweat pants from the ground of my room and headed downstairs to the door.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? You don't listen to well do you?" I snapped as I saw the one and only Elena Gilbert standing at my door step.

"Never have, never will Damon. You of all people should know that," she snapped back.

"Look what do you want. It's early, I want to sleep, and you're the very last person I want to see right now," I snapped.

"Ughh, I don't want to fight okay. I just want to talk," she said looking down. "I..I miss you…" she said as she ran her fingers through her perfectly waved locks of hair.

"Fine…whatever," I said as I stepped back and opened the door enough for her to fit through.

Elena POV

"So what is it that you so desperately needed to talk to me about Miss Gilbert?" Damon said harshly.

"I…I just wanted to apologize for a…for what I did and the grill the other night. It was wrong of me and I just jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have and I got scared so I pushed myself on Alex. It was wrong and you'll never know how much I regret it, but I just needed you to know that I'm…I'm really sorry. That's a…that's all," I said as he stared blankly at me. Realizing that he wasn't going to respond I grabbed my things, got up, and headed for the door. As I reached the handle I felt an arm on mine. I felt Damon turn me to face him, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, nuzzling his face in my neck as I hugged back just as fiercely.

"I missed you too," he whispered into my neck, shooting tingles down my back from the feeling of his breath on my skin.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Wh…what done this mean? For us I mean?" I said hesitantly.

"It means I miss you and that no matter how I try to push my feelings for you away, I just can't," he said.

"I'm glad," I said smiling, "I can't seem to shake you either," I said before feeling his lips of mine in a moment of desperation. In that moment I realized that he needed me as much as I needed him. I was his rock, like he was mine, and we'll be stuck like this forever.

"I…I think I'm ready. No, I know I'm ready," I said once our lips were finally apart.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"I'm ready to be with you…officially…if you know, you'll ah have me," I said as I avoided eye contact in every possible way.

"Hey…hey Lena look at me," he said as he took my face in my hands, looking me straight in the eyes. "I've never been more ready in my life. I need you and you need me. So yes, of course I'll have you. You shouldn't even have to question that. Ever." He said smiling and leaning down for another kiss.

"So it's official," I said smiling, "I'm officially Damon Salvatore's new girl friend. Whou woulda thought huh?" I said as I leaned into his body hugging him and kissing his jaw.

"I missed you, Kitten. Promise me the next day we fight we won't avoid each other for 3 fucking days cause that's hell," he said with a chuckle.

"And what, Mr. Salvatore should we do next time," I asked.

"Well I say we just skip the apologizes and have crazy make up sex…speaking of crazy hot make up sex, why are we still here? With clothes on?" he said as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and started heading for his bedroom.

"Damon put me down! I swear to god I'll get you back for this!" I yelled as he threw me onto his bed.

"Ohh kitten don't worry. We wont be doing anything you won't enjoy…I promise," he said he climbed on top of me, already undressed, starting only the very beginning, to a long day and night of making up to do.

_So I know this was shorter than usual but I really hoped you all liked it! Reviews please! _


	9. Chapter 9: It's You and Me

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_Elena POV_

"_I missed you, Kitten. Promise me the next day we fight we won't avoid each other for 3 fucking days cause that's hell," he said with a chuckle. _

"_And what, Mr. Salvatore should we do next time," I asked._

"_Well I say we just skip the apologizes and have crazy make up sex…speaking of crazy hot make up sex, why are we still here? With clothes on?" he said as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and started heading for his bedroom._

"_Damon put me down! I swear to god I'll get you back for this!" I yelled as he threw me onto his bed. _

"_Ohh kitten don't worry. We wont be doing anything you won't enjoy…I promise," he said he climbed on top of me, already undressed, starting only the very beginning, to a long day and night of making up to do. _

Elena POV

As I woke up I felt happier than I have in days and it's all because of one person—Damon…my Damon. God that feels so great to be able to call him mine, _all_ mine. As I watched Damon I realized how innocent he truly looks while he sleeps, it's not that he looks any less manly—he just looks so peaceful. I can't help but want him and need him and lo—love him. Oh my god! I love him. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a waking Damon.

"You're staring," he said smiling with his eyes stilled closed as I kept admiring him.

"I'm gazing," I said as I ran a hand down his naked chest.

"It's creepy," he said now looking me in my eyes.

"It's cute," I said as he smirked then began pecking my nose, cheeks, and forehead then finally what I've been waiting for since the moment I woke up, my lips.

Damon POV

As I kissed Elena all over, I couldn't help but hear her from mentioning that I look so cute when I sleep. Me. Damon Salvatore cute? I don't think so.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I questioned.

"I said, you look so cute and innocent when you sleep," she said as she nuzzled her face in her pillows.

"Haven't we been through this before? Damon Salvatore is _not_ cute or innocent. Dashing, gorgeous, hot, sexy, sure. But cute? Abso-fucking-lutely never," I said sternly.

"Hmm well I still think you're cute and innocent…whatchya gonna do about it?" She teased.

"Well if I remember correctly, if I just move my fingers right here," I said as my hands rested on her stomach. "And move em' around a bit," I said as I began tickling her like crazy.

Elena POV

"Da..Damon…stop…sto..it..n..now," I yelled as he continued to tickle me.

"I don't know kitten, you've been a bad girl now take it back and this'll all end," He said as there was no way I would be able to stop him from tickling me at this point.

"Fine! Fine, fine fine! I take it back!" I yelled as I felt his finger movements come to a stop.

"Huff," I said as I settled down on the bed.

"Tired already? We just woke up and we haven't even had morning sex yet so lets go kitten, get ready!" he said as he pulled me on top of him and my morning officially started.

*3 hours later*

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house heading straight for the kitchen where someone would most likely be.

"Hey Lena I'm glad you're here because I have something important to talk about with you," she said with a smile.

"Uhh yeah sure. What's up?" I asked.

"Well as you know me and Ric have been pretty serious for a while and although everything's happening very quickly uhh…we're…we…we're—" she began.

"Just spit it out Jenna," I said.

"We're getting married," she said simply.

"Oh my god Jenna! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" I said as I hugged her.

"Really? You're not mad or anything?" she asked as I pulled back from the hug.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I'm so excited and happy! Oh my god you're getting married! Yayy!" I yelled hugging her again.

Damon POV

I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now, I thought as I cooked dinner for Elena and I. It's what? 6:30 pm, she should be here any second. Anyway, I really like her—I…I think…I know…I love her. Like really love her. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and immediately knew it was my girl.

"Hey baby," I heard Elena whisper against my back.

"Hi Kitten," I said turning around to face her. "Dinner's almost ready m'lady," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm," she moaned as the kiss heated up and we were now making out, her against the island with my hands firmly holding her hips.

"Baby. Babe. Elena," I said between kisses. "This is amazing and I'd love more than anything to fuck you against this counter, but dinner's just about done and you need to eat so do me a favor and go wait at the table so I'm not tempted to fuck you right here right now," I said as I pecked her lips once more.

"Ughh fine. I'm super hungry anyways," she said with her hands on my chest.

"Good. Now go kitten," I said smacking her ass as she turned.

After dinner was ready I walked over to the table with two plates of chicken parmesan, the wine already poured and at the table. Immediately, we both started digging into our plates.

"Mmm god this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Would you have expected any less from me?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Ohh god. And he's back," she said with a laugh.

"I don't like to stay hidden for too long," I said taking another bite of my food.

"Don't. Don't ever hide from me. I promise I wont if you wont," she said grabbing my hand.

"I promise. But hey, if he didn't disappear sometimes you know you'd go mad," I said smiling.

"I love you just the way you are," she said looking at me then straight down to the plate.

"You—you love me?" I asked as I reached for her chin and softly lifted her face.

"I..I do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just blurted that out I mean we just officially got together and now I'm ruining things by running my mouth and not thinking," she said.

"I love you too," I said looking her straight in the eyes. "I've been thinking of a way to tell you all day but I just didn't know how," I said, then all at once, she was in my lap and we were in a deeply passionate kiss which quickly turned into a make out session and when we finally pulled back from the kiss, we were in my room and I knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. Elena and I weren't going to have a meaningful fuck like always, we were going to make love.


	10. Chapter 10: Prom

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_Damon POV_

"_I love you just the way you are," she said looking at me then straight down to the plate. _

"_You—you love me?" I asked as I reached for her chin and softly lifted her face. _

"_I..I do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just blurted that out I mean we just officially got together and now I'm ruining things by running my mouth and not thinking," she said. _

"_I love you too," I said looking her straight in the eyes. "I've been thinking of a way to tell you all day but I just didn't know how," I said, then all at once, she was in my lap and we were in a deeply passionate kiss which quickly turned into a make out session and when we finally pulled back from the kiss, we were in my room and I knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. Elena and I weren't going to have a meaningful fuck like always, we were going to make love._

Chapter 10: Prom

**2 Months Later**

Caroline POV

"OMG! Prom is in 2 weeks we NEED to get our dresses. Like now!" I yelled while Elena, Katherine, and Bonnie just blankly stared at me.

"None of us have time to go all together Care," Elena said.

"I'm with Lena on this one. My days are all filled and the only day I can you guys can so I don't know what you want us to do," Katherine said.

"Uhh I don't know spend 3 hours away from your boyfriends for 2 seconds. If I can do this then you guys can too. I'm just in love with my boyfriend as you guys are and I'm willing to take 5 fucking hours tops to go prom dress shopping with my best fucking friends so any excuse you guys have is straight bullshit!" I yelled getting more and more upset by the second.

"Okay Care relax," Bonnie said. "We'll figure it out okay" she then said as I was coming down from the adrenaline rush I just had.

"Ughh it's just so damn stressful" I exclaimed.

"Look I'll take the afternoon off with Damon and we can go okay. The sooner the better so lets go," Elena said.

"Ok! Yay! Let's go!" I said clapping my hands then running out the door.

**2 weeks later**

Elena POV

"You girls ready?" Jenna asked.

"Almost!" Caroline yelled.

"The guys are all ready downstairs so hurry up!" she said before walking down the stairs to occupy the guys.

"Does my hair look okay?" I asked twirling a piece of my hair with my fingers.

"Aww Lena! You look amazing! So sexy!" Katherine said as she pulled me into what felt like worlds tightest hug.

"Are you sure?" I asked. .

"Yes we're sure! Damon wont know what hit him when he see you. Trust me," Caroline said with a wink.

After another 10 minutes of the finishing touches Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Lexi, and I headed down the stairs to our dates. My eyes immediately locked with Damon's as I got to the bottom of the stairs where he quickly pulled me to him whispering how beautiful I look.

"You're not so bad yourself Salvatore," I said giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Okay, okay! Let's go everyone, I want a picture so lets go!" she yelled as we all got into formation.

"Say cheeeeeesssseee!" she said as she snapped a few photos then we all made our way to the dance.

**20 minutes later at the dance**

"Have I mentioned how amazingly beautiful you look tonight?" Damon whispered in my ear as we walked into a huge room with people dancing everywhere.

"I may have heard you mention it a few times," I said pecking his cheek.

"I love you," he said, my face in his hands.

"I love you too," I said grinning, then in one sudden movement his lips were on mine. Right in this very I moment that we would always belong to each other. He was mine and I was his; forever.

"Can I take this dance?" Damon asked as a slow song started to play.

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore," I said as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

Song after song after song we danced and danced and danced and I was happier than I ever been.

Damon POV 

"Lets go get some air," I said as I needed to have my hands all over her as soon as possible. That gorgeous blue dress looked absolutely amazing and was wrapped around her shape so perfectly.

"mmm lets," she said as we grabbed our things and made our way outside.

Once we got into the car her lips were on mine within seconds.

"I want you," I said.

"Then take me," she whispered back, our foreheads touching and her hands were placed on my face and thighs.

"Not here…I want to make love to you, not fuck you in my car," I said as I started up my engine and made my way to my house. As soon as we got into my room our clothes were off.

"Uhh Damon c'mon," she as I was know on top of her going back and fourth sucking her beautiful breasts.

"Please baby. I need you in me," she moaned out.

"Patience kiten," I said as I began eating her out.

"Uhh..omg! Damon…yes!" I said. As soon as I felt how wet she was, I lifted my face and quickly shoved my cock into her.

"Ohh fuck yes!" she yelled.

"Ohh baby you feel so good. So fucking tight," I said as I repeatedly slowly and softly thrust into her.

"Ohh Damon you feel so good. Don't stop baby. Don't ever fucking stop!" she yelled as I could feel her getting close to release.

"So close baby…so close," she said softly before kissing me deeply.

"Ohh baby I'm gunna cum!" I yelled out.

"Ohh me too! C'mon baby!" she said.

"ohhhh…I love you so much!" I said as I came into her.

"Uhh yeah baby. I love you too!" she yelled as she came hard on my dick.

"Ohh yes. That was—" I began to say.

"Amazing," she said laying kisses on my chest.

"I love you Damon. So much," she said as we were now snuggling under the sheets.

"I love you too kitten, goodnight," I said kissing her head.

"G'night babe," she said drifting off to sleep.

Reviews please please please! Thankks! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation Day

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_Damon POV_

"_Ohh baby I'm gunna cum!" I yelled out._

"_Ohh me too! C'mon baby!" she said._

"_ohhhh…I love you so much!" I said as I came into her._

"_Uhh yeah baby. I love you too!" she yelled as she came hard on my dick._

"_Ohh yes. That was—" I began to say._

"_Amazing," she said laying kisses on my chest._

"_I love you Damon. So much," she said as we were now snuggling under the sheets._

"_I love you too kitten, goodnight," I said kissing her head._

"_G'night babe," she said drifting off to sleep._

**A few weeks later**

Elena POV

Graduation day. The day that I finally get that piece of paper that says that I made it. I made it past the death of my parents, the drugs, sex, and parties. And I made it to a better life—a better version on myself. I'm happy…I'm truly incredibly happy and it's all because of him. Damon, the man that I will forever love with all of my heart.

"Elena!" I heard Katherine yell as she opened my bedroom door. "You better be up! C'mon we need to get ready and get to the school ASAP!" she said after tossing the blankets off me then walking out to get herself ready. _God how I hate morning people. _

Damon POV

Today's the day. Today's the day that Elena and I finally get to go out of this small town and experience the real world together. I got my letter this morning from NYU and got accepted. I haven't told Elena yet but as soon as I get my hands on her after words I let her know. Whether I got into the same school as Elena or not there was no doubt that I wasn't going to be by her side for the rest of our lives. I love her more than anyone I've ever loved and I've never been happier than I am now and its all because of the gorgeous brown eyed Elena.

Caroline POV

"Klauuuusss! Klauss! Let's go! We're going to be late and if we're late I swear to you, you won't be getting laid for the next month!" I yelled as Klaus was taking forever to get ready.

"Like you could go that long love," he chuckled.

"Ohh I' sorry did I say month? I meant the next three and half months asshole. There are other ways to take care of my sexual need than you," I said as I watched the smirk from his face fade as he could tell I wasn't joking.

"Easy there love. I'm almost ready…and we both know nothing else will ever be better than the real thing," he said as he kissed me passionately letting me know how pleasurable he can be.

"Uhh Klaus…" I said as he started to kiss down from my neck to my chest. "Klaus baby…as much as I love this, we have to go. I promise I'll make it up to late…in more ways than one," I said giving him one last kiss then heading to the school.

Damon POV

Everyone was seated and names were now being called up to the stage and it had finally hit me that this was real…I was really graduating. I made it, and I couldn't help but realize how there's no way that I would've made it without Elena. My rock, my world.

"Bonnie Bennett…Carson Bently…Caroline Forbes…" I heard. Then, "Elena Gilbert," I immediately got up clapping and whistling. Making eye contact with her immediately, I mouthed _I love you Lena_ as she walked off the stage smiling.

"Katherine Gilbert…Klaus Mikaeson…Elijah Mikaelson…Kol Mickaelson…and lastly, Finn Mikaelson," was said as I again stood up clapping to the guys that have been like brothers to me ever since I can remember.

The sooner than I expected my name was being called. "Damon Salvatore," I walked up took the paper, shook his hand and searched for Elena, who mouthed back the words _I love you baby_.

Elena POV

I graduated. Had the cap and gown and everything. I did it, and now all I wanted was to find Damon. After looking around for a few seconds my eyes found his and I ran into his arms within seconds. He caught me and twirled me around, as we were both laughing with love and excitement.

"We did it," I said still in his arms with our foreheads leaning against each other.

"We did kitten…we did," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Ohh really Lena…do you two ever not make out in public," Jeremy said as Damon and I laughed.

"Ohh shut it little Gilbert…like you and Anna don't make out in public ever," Damon said putting me down. Just as Jeremy was about to say something Katherine interrupted the conversation.

"Pictures! I want pictures with everyone now so lets go! This is something we're going to remember for the rest of our lives so let's go. This has to be so perfectly special guys!" she said walking over hand in hand with Elijah.

"Okay okay…let's get this over with," I said giving Damon one last kiss.

Damon POV

"Finally, alone alas," I said sitting on the edge of my bed with Elena standing in between, her face nuzzled in my neck.

"Yes, finally," she said kissing my neck.

"I have something for you," said getting up and going into one of my draws.

"Damon! You weren't supposed to get me anything!" she said.

"Look, it was free…and it's a gift for both of us, I promise," I said kissing her nose and handing her my exception letter from NYU. After a few seconds of confusion of her face, it was soon filled with a huge grin.

"Ohh my god! Ohh my god Damon! You got in! You got in!" she yelled tossing her arms around my neck and hugging me.

"I got it this morning and wanted to show you as soon as possible," I said kissing her. "We're set, we have forever now and we'll never have to be apart. Ever," I said between kisses.

"Promise me that you'll be mine forever. Even when we fight and it seems like there's nothing else we can do, but you'll fight for us anyway," she said softly.

"I will fight for us as long as you do too kitten. Forever…I promise," I said back.

"I love you Damon, so much. I know we're young but I know for a fact that you're it for me. You're mine," she said before kissing me.

"I love you too kitten, and I have forever to show you just how much," I said as we fell back onto my bed showing each other just how much we really do love each other.

_Ahh! One chapter left which will be the epilogue. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story, it's my first one but there'll be more to come I promise! __**Reviews please!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue: 20 Years Later

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Playing Hard To Get: _

_Damon POV_

"_Ohh my god! Ohh my god Damon! You got in! You got in!" she yelled tossing her arms around my neck and hugging me._

"_I got it this morning and wanted to show you as soon as possible," I said kissing her. "We're set, we have forever now and we'll never have to be apart. Ever," I said between kisses. _

"_Promise me that you'll be mine forever. Even when we fight and it seems like there's nothing else we can do, but you'll fight for us anyway," she said softly._

"_I will fight for us as long as you do too kitten. Forever…I promise," I said back. _

"_I love you Damon, so much. I know we're young but I know for a fact that you're it for me. You're mine," she said before kissing me._

"_I love you too kitten, and I have forever to show you just how much," I said as we fell back onto my bed showing each other just how much we really do love each other._

Elena POV

It's been a crazy life. Damon and I celebrated our 20 years anniversary a little over a month and I can't help but notice how I fall more and more in love with him by the day. After graduation Damon and I made our way to New York where we went to NYU, him for business, me for journalism and we had a happy life there. Damon proposed to me on July 13th of our junior year and college and I said yes before he ever got to finish asking. Right after we graduated college we moved our life back home where we both got amazing jobs and got married as soon as possible because I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. After living there for about 8 months I found out that I was pregnant with our first son, Brody Mikael Salvatore who's now 17 years old and a senior in high school with his own very special girl. Shortly after I got pregnant with our daughter April Anne Salvatore who's 16 and a junior high school with a bad boy boyfriend who reminds me a lot of Damon when we were in high school which doesn't make Damon overly excited at all but he'll live. About 2 years later I got pregnant _again_ and gave birth to our third child William Brendan Salvatore who is so much like Damon when he was 18 even though he's still 14. Three years later I had our last son Marcus Liam Salvatore who's 11 years old and a definite momma's boy. Then lastly, five years later I had our last child, a beautiful baby girl by the name of Sophia Grace Salvatore who might find a way to love Damon more than life itself. She's a definite daddy's girl and he always feeds into the 6 year olds ways whether they're good or bad he just cant seem to say no ever so I always look like the mean parent but I love her anyway. Damon says it's because she has my eyes and just like he's never been able to say no to me, he cant seem to say it to her either.

Today's MFHS's state championship for football and Brody's the team Captain.

"Kids lets go! We can't be late for your brothers game, this is really important for him and I will not be late so it's either you be in the car in 10 or we're leaving without you," I yelled up the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house that we've been living in since we moved back to Mystic Falls.

"Hey baby, you wouldn't leave without me would ya?" Damon asked as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Of course not…you just happen to be my favorite so you get an exception," I whispered into his chest, "But don't let any one know I said that," I whispered into his ear before kissing him.

"Eww momma why do you and daddy always do that thing with your lips," Sophia asked as I knelt down in front of my youngest daughter.

"Because sweetie when two people love each other that's what they do," Damon said.

"So is it okay if I do that to Jake at school because I think I love him," she said in all seriousness. I turned around to see Damon who was shocked as to what just came out of his six year olds mouth.

"No no no. You cant kiss anyone like that until you're married. Got it princess?" he said to her.

"Gawt it! Momma can I wear a princess dress? Please please please?" she asked.

"Sure baby but go get changed quick then come right down," I told her, as she walked up to her room. I turned around and made my way back into Damon's arms.

"Can you go make sure the boys are ready please. April's already there practicing for cheer," I said kissing him.

"I'm on it Mrs. Salvatore," he said going to get the kids all squared up.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Love you too Kitten," he yelled back.

"Ew dad that's so weird. You're to old to say those things," I heard William say, as I just laughed it off.

*at the game*

"Woooohhh! Let's go Brody!" I yelled being that totally annoying super supportive mom, although Brody doesn't seem to mind it and if he does he hasn't said anything so.

"Daddy how much longer is this game?" Sophia asked.

"Five minutes left," William and Marcus said at the same time.

"Thank god! I just want to see Brody," she said jumping up and down at Brody just scored a touch down. Damon lent over and pulled me to him to I was leaning into him with his arm around me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear before kissing my head.

"I love you more," I said kissing his lips.

"Not possible," he said back, just as I was about to respond Marcus began yelling.

"Ohh my god! Mom, Dad look! Brody's about to score the winning touchdown!" he yelled as we all stood up smiling, yelling, and clapping for our son, and daughter who was cheering her ass off.

"They won! They won!" The kids were yelling as me and Damon shared another hug and kiss from all of the excitement. As soon as Brody began walking out of the locker room all nice and showered Sophia ran towards him.

"You did it Brody! You did it!" she yelled as he scooped her up into his arms hugging his baby sister.

"I did princess! Hey guys," he said putting her down and hugging me.

"You did amazing out there baby, I'm so proud of you and I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too mom," he said pulling away from the hug as Damon went in for one.

"You did amazing Brod, almost as good as me back when I won," he said with a wink.

"Ohh please dad we all know I'm better," he said laughing.

"Mhmm, tell me that the text time you need something," Damon said messing with Brody's hair.

"Hey mom, dad, can me and Brody go out tonight for a little while?" April asked, "We'll be home by curfew I swear," she said again.

"Ohh yeah there's a bonfire tonight," Brody said.

"I don't see any problem with that as long as you're home by 1," I said looking between the kids and Damon.

"As long as no one gets pregnant than fine," he said.

"Okay thanks so much daddy!" April said giving Damon a hug and kiss, then the rest of us.

"Okay well we're off, love you guys," Brody said.

"Yeah love you guys. See you at home," April said as they walked off to Brody's car.

"Ohh god do you remember when we used to go to those 'innocent' bonfires," I asked Damon.

"The more we think about it the more we'll want to stop them. Let's just get home so I can occupy us with other activities," he said with a smirk.

"Mhmm…let's" I said as we headed home. Once we got home the kids were already knocked out within minutes and Damon and I had the whole house to ourselves. We both got into bed naked like usual and snuggled right up to each other.

"Good night kitten," Damon said, "I love you Mrs. Salvatore," he said kissing me.

"I love you more Mr. Salvatore," I said kissing him once more before drifting off to sleep. Some people say it's crazy that I married my high school sweet heart, or that we'll grow apart someday but I know we won't. Damon and I were meant to be together, forever.

_That's it! The end. I'm sad that's it's over but I have a new story up called Salvatore as in Savior which I cant wait to get started, __**Review please!**__ I really hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did!_

_**Summary for Salvatore as in Savior**_

_**Damon and Elena share the same group of friends but aren't too fond of each other. No one knows how awful Elena's home life truly is so when Damon's the only one to accidentally find out, he'll do whatever it takes to protect her.**_


End file.
